El castillo de Otranto
El castillo de Otranto (The Castle of Otranto en inglés) es una novela escrita por Horace Walpole en 1764. Es considerado el texto inaugural de la literatura de terror gótico, iniciando un género literario que llegó a ser extremadamente popular a finales del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX. Ediciones El título completo de la primera edición de 1764 The Castle of Otranto, A Story. Translated by William Marshal, Gent. From the Original Italian of Onuphrio Muralto, Canon of the Church of St. Nicholas at Otranto. En esta primera edición la novela se presentaba como una traducción basada en un texto impreso en Nápoles en 1529 y recientemente redescubierto en la biblioteca de una antigua familia inglesa, el cual derivaba de una historia aún más antigua, datada en la época de las Cruzadas. A partir de la segunda edición se reconoce a Walpole como autor del texto. Ambientación La historia está ambientada en Italia durante la Alta Edad Media. (Que la novela inaugural del género de "terror gótico" no transcurra durante la época gótica parece sugerir que quizás "gótico" no sea el término más adecuado para referirse al terror romántico) Situar la trama en la Italia medieval y citar una fuente ajena al autor (realmente ficticia) para avalar la veracidad del relato parecen ser puntos recurrentes en los textos del Walpole. Así lo hace también en piezas como el relato corto Maddalena or The Fate of the Florentines. No se presta atención por los detalles, todo es acción, envuelta en el misterio. Esta novela será recuperada por el Surrealismo. Contenido Esto sucede en el castillo, cuyo dueño se cree que fue asesinado en las cruzadas, y usurpó su lugar Manfred, pero el Castillo tiene una maldición. El hijo de Manfred se casa con una chica, pero luego muere y a partir de ahí, la trama se va complicando. En contraposición con la novela histórica que luego se popularizaría a través de autores como Walter Scott, los sucesos no sirven como excusa para exponer un periodo histórico sino que es éste el que se subyuga a los acontecimientos creando una atmósfera adecuada. Personajes principales * Teodoro, joven campesino, de carácter valiente e impetuoso, el verdadero sucesor del castillo. * Jerónimo, fraile que habitaba en el monasterio del castillo. Consejero espiritual de Manfred y padre de Teodoro * Manfred, Príncipe de Otranto y señor del castillo. * Matilda, hija de Manfred, hermosa doncella de dieciocho años. * Conrad, hijo primogénito y predilecto de Manfred. * Hippolita, esposa de Manfred y madre de Matilda y Conrad, una mujer amable y servicial. * Isabella, hija del Marqués de Vicenza, prometida de Conrad en un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres. Galería Archivo:Otranto castello.jpg| El castillo de Otranto en la realidad. Archivo:Otranto torrione castello.jpg| Un torreón del castillo. Enlaces externos * Texto completo en inglés * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/696 The Castle of Otranto] en el Proyecto Gutenberg Castillo de Otranto, El Castillo de Otranto, El Castillo de Otranto, El Castillo de Otranto, El Castillo de Otranto, El Castillo de Otranto, El Castillo de Otranto, El Categoría:Novelas de vampiros de:Das Schloss von Otranto en:The Castle of Otranto fr:Le Château d'Otrante gl:O castelo de Otranto it:Il castello di Otranto nl:The Castle of Otranto pl:Zamczysko w Otranto pt:O Castelo de Otranto ru:Замок Отранто (роман)